Peace of Mind
by Mo1
Summary: Buffy tries to find some kind of peace of mind within herself with help from Angel. He even makes her visit someone from the past who betrayed her(*cough*Faith*cough*)Please R&R!!!


FAN FICTIONBTVS: "PEACE OF MIND"  
Scene 1: Buffy is standing near Angel and his car. He is getting ready to leave Sunnydale to go back to LA.  
Angel:Buffy, we both know I have to go. It's easier this way.  
Buffy:You really think so? ::looks at him then looks away::  
Angel:Buffy, believe me. If there was any way that I could stay and make things right with you, I would. But I can't. I'm a vampire. You're a slayer. You know you deserve more.  
Buffy:Why do you keep coming and leaving and coming and leaving? Angel, make up your mind. You know you didn't have to come back this time.  
Angel:I'm sorry. I thought you could use the help.  
Buffy:I've been doin alright without you for quite some time now. I can handle myself.   
Angel:Yes, I know but--  
Buffy::interrupts::And I'm around people who don't leave my life whenever they feel like it. They're there whenever I need them.  
Angel:I wanted to be here for you, too.   
::Spike appears behind Buffy and Angel from what appears to be nowhere.::  
Spike::takes a hit of his cigarette and then flicks it towards the ground::Well, well, well, look who's back. My old mate, Angel.   
Angel:Good to see you too, Spike. ::says rather coldly::  
Buffy:Spike, please. Stay out of it.  
Spike:I'm just being polite. ::smirks::Afterall, me and Angel here, or should I call you Angelus? We go way back. Even before the time hair gel was invented. ::glances at Angel's hair::  
Angel::looks at Buffy oddly::Do you not have a stake with you?  
Buffy:I'm stake-ready.  
Spike:You haven't heard the news yet. I got a bloody chip in my head. Can't even make a person flinch.  
Angel::looks confused::  
Buffy:To make a long story short, he's harmless. He can't injure anyone.   
Angel:That doesn't mean anything. As soon as he finds a way to get rid of that chip, he'll be back to his old ways. It's only holding him back.  
Spike:And that blimey soul is holding you back.  
Angel:My situation is different.  
Spike:Oh, right. You only lose your soul when you get a little aroused in the sack. So you can never show Buffy a real good time. But on the other hand, I could show her--  
Angel::interrupts by grabbing Spike by the collar::  
Buffy:Angel, let him go.   
Angel::lets him go::You're not worth it, Spike.  
Spike::smirks and whispers to Angel::She sure as hell wasn't saying that to me last night.   
Angel::punches Spike in the nose making Spike fall to the ground::  
Spike::stands back up quickly::Don't worry. I'll take good care of Buffy when you're gone.  
Buffy:Angel, stop. Spike, leave. Now.   
Spike::is about to say something but he even knows when to shut up, decides to just walk away::  
Buffy:Sorry about that. He's just...being Spike.  
Scene 2: Angel is driving his car, and Buffy is sitting shotgun  
Buffy:Why do you want me to go with you to L.A.? I can't stay there long. I have things to do back in Sunnydale.  
Angel:Yes, but this is important. It won't take long. I promise.  
Buffy:Where exactly are you taking me?  
Angel:It'll be a surprise. I think it could do some good.  
Buffy:Should I be afraid? ::lets out a soft laugh::  
Angel::slightly smiles::Not at all. Trust me, Buffy.   
Buffy:I do.   
Angel:We'll be there in a few minutes.   
Buffy:Great. I love surprises.   
Scene 3:Buffy and Angel are walking down the hallway of a prison heading to the area for visitors  
Buffy::realizes why Angel took her here, stops walking::  
Angel:Buffy, is something wrong?  
Buffy:Yes, there's something wrong. You know how I said I love surprises? Well not this one. I'm not gonna do this. There's no way that I am. Not even for you, Angel.  
Angel:This isn't about me. I want you to do this for yourself. If you just try talking to her, maybe you could find some kind of peace. I want you to gain some kind of peace of mind, about the past and all.   
Buffy:Sorry to burst your bubble Aristotle, but it's not gonna happen. Or should I call you Maharishi?  
Angel:I prefer just plain old Angel. ::puts his hands in his pockets::  
Buffy:I wish you hadn't taken me here. I'd rather be thrown in the ocean with sharks all around eating me alive.  
Angel::takes Buffy by the hand and leads the way::Come on.  
Buffy:Can we at least think about the shark thing?  
Scene 4:Buffy is standing far from where Angel is. Angel takes a seat and picks up the phone which connects you to the other side of the thick glass to communicate  
Angel:How are you?  
Faith:A little better.   
Angel:Good. ::has a serious expression on his face::There's someone here who wants to talk to you. I'll leave you two alone to chat. ::gets up and leaves the area::  
Buffy::sits down in the seat Angel was in before, slowly picks up the phone::I don't know what Angel told you but I didn't come here by choice.  
Faith:Damn. By the look on Angel's face I was thinking the Pope or someone was here to see me. Guess I was wrong.  
Buffy:Like always.  
Faith:I'm just trying to keep things light, B.  
Buffy::sighs::This is a waste of time. I should be in Sunnydale right now doing something that matters.  
Faith:How is Sunnydale?  
Buffy:Much better. There's no one there making their best effort to ruin my life.   
Faith:Well what do you want me to say? You want me to say I'm sorry? I remember when I tried to last time, you just threw a threat at me.  
Buffy:Can you blame me?  
Faith::just looks at her unresponsive::  
Buffy:Didn't think so.   
Faith:I know I pulled a lot of shit back in Sunnydale. But that's the end of it.  
Buffy:You're right. That is the end. Angel must have gotten through to you somehow, that I can't understand, but finally you made a good decision. You confessed and now you're here for good.  
Faith:I might be getting out. I might get a parole hearing.  
Buffy:What? How?   
Faith:It's our justice system. You gotta love it.  
Buffy:Great, first OJ gets off, now you.  
Faith:Nothin's for sure yet, B.  
Buffy:When will you know for sure?  
Faith:Beats me.  
Buffy:Great, just great. ::sighs again::  
Faith:Listen, if it makes any difference at all, I'm sorry. But what's done is done. I can't change anything.  
Buffy:Do you believe in an eye for an eye justice?  
Faith:Never thought about it, why?  
Buffy:How would you like if I did my best in trying to ruin all the things in your life?   
Faith:That's the problem. There's nothin to ruin.  
Scene 5:Buffy and Angel are at a bus station  
Angel:Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride back?  
Buffy:Positive. I'll be fine.   
Angel::nods::Oh, ok.  
Buffy:So I guess this is goodbye again.  
Angel:Looks like it.  
Buffy:Seems like we're sayin it all the time now.   
Angel:I know what you mean.  
Buffy:Most of the time you do.  
Angel:Wait, only most of the time?  
Buffy::smiles::I'd say about eighty percent of the time, yes.   
Angel:Atleast give me eighty-five percent.  
Buffy:You're getting there.   
Angel::smiles faintly::Ok, I can accept that.  
Buffy:Me too. Angel, thanks.  
Angel:For what?  
Buffy:For everything.   
Angel::a bit confused::Then, well uh, you're welcome.  
Buffy:Oh, and I understand why you made me come here.  
Scene 6:Buffy's now back in Sunnydale, and is in the graveyard  
Buffy::walks up slowly to the tombstone with the name "Joyce Summers."   
Kneels down and puts down a long, red rose next to her mother's grave.   
Stares down at the tombstone. Begins to speak very softly aloud.::Mom, I miss you.   
I really, really do. But I can do this. I'm gonna need your help though.::tears in her eyes::I'll take good care of Dawn.   
Keep her out of harm's way. I'll do what is needed when needed. I may be a slayer, but there's so much more than that...  
  
  
  
Author:Motitan@aol.com(Mo\/\) 


End file.
